Twilight: Time Goes On
by Mistah Mad Dog
Summary: Years have passed since the stand off. The Volturi have kept to themselves, but how long will that last? Multiple PoV's. OC's. Comedy and action mainly.
1. Leaning Tower of Love

Twilight Fan Fic Chap 1

Volturi antechamber

* * *

Aro, Marcus, and Caius sat, each of them absorbed in their own thoughts. Aro had learned much in the past few days. Their race had taken a step that he could not have anticipated, and whats more he learned they, the Volturi, could be apposed. The ancient vampire believed that after they had rid themselves of the Romanians, they would be left to rule without any problems. Now a small coven, brought vampires from around the world to band together, not to fight, but to stand witness, to prove a fact. A vampire had literally been born, born with a heartbeat and had a body that changed and grew. He had seen so many wonderful abilities. Benjamin had controlled the weather! Bella held all of their mental attacks at bay! Aro lost his thoughts for a moment as Caius threw his throne across the large space, shattering it against the wall. Hisses sounded from vampires that were startled by the sudden action.

"This humiliation! We, the Volturi, were defeated..."

"Brother," Aro interjected, " we were not defeated. We merely lost our justification."

"Do not try and console me Aro! After that utter failure of a mission, can you not feel our power slipping from under our feet like sand in the tide? We have ruled for 3000 years and now, in one day, everything that we have worked for will be for naught. When others hear of a force, that can oppose us, our iron fist will rust and break. Carlisle and his coven must be dealt with!"

Aro had not moved, frozen like a statue. "Brother, I agree with you, though only partially. They must be dealt with, but in a different way than what you are thinking. They _must _join us and if all our methods fail, then we go with your ways." Aro unfroze, rising and fixing his robe. "Demetri," A dark robed figured instantly appeared by Aro's side, " I have a task for you."

* * *

Forks

* * *

The past seven months had been demanding, even for an immortal. Now, with no impending danger of an attack or a situation that is less than great, Bella could finally relax. It had been a week since the near brawl with the Vampire worlds ruling power, the Volturi. Bella stood in front of a body length mirror adjusting her hair. This past few days had been what her honeymoon should have been. Her and Edward completely giving into their desires for hours on end without worrying about having to be anywhere for anything. Jacob had Renesmee, the rest of the family out hunting, yes they were alone. Even though she had just dressed, Edward moved to the closet door to look at her. She turned to look at him, cocking an eyebrow. Lifting her shield was second nature now, and thats exactly what she did. He just gave a sly smile in return, and they were at it once again. Bella's clothes were still fluttering to the floor and Edward was pinned to the bed, Bella holding him with her superior strength. "One more time," she managed to get out before their lips were locked together. Edward just let out a deep chuckle, and then wrapped her in his arms.

The morning had turned to night, and Bella could hear the nocturnal creatures stirring. "Its impossible for this to grow old." Bella turned to Edward and he was staring at the ceiling. A large grin grew across his face, her favorite grin on him. Then he was up, pulling his pants on.

"Well then my love, how about we call it a night and go say hello to the family."

"Do we have to, I just want to stay here." The thought of finally interrupting this perfect week didn't really bother her, it had to happen sometime.

"I have to take responsibility as the mature vampire in this relationship." Edward slipped out jokingly.

"Shut up!" Bella slipped on a pair of jeans and a simple shirt at speeds only traveled by vampires. Edward was out the door and Bella chased after him. Even with her young vampire strength and speed she couldn't match his speed. She stopped suddenly next to Edward. He was turned looking at the house, after the action going on in the stone house, it was now clearly tilting. "Oh my. You think we should say something tonight?"

"Ya that may be best. But what are we going to say?" Edward inspected the house for a few more seconds, before they sped on to the house. The lights were on, Emmet and Rosalie standing in the kitchen. On the back porch stood Jacob, who still seemed to be growing. What really caught their attention was Renesmee riding on Jacob's shoulders. She had grown much during the week, evidenced by her clothes that were now too small. Renesmee pushed off from her perch and landed in a run before finally jumping into Bella's arms. She held her hand on Bella's face, showing everything she had done through the week.

"Jake! You took her cliff diving! Its the middle of winter!" Bella said incredulously. Renesmee just laughed at her mothers reaction before jumping into Edwards arms to greet him as well. He laughed as well, listening to Jacob's thoughts.

"Hey, she insisted! After Nessie saw Sam and the guys doing it, its all she wanted to do. Besides I wouldn't have let anything happen to her, calm down." Jake said trying to placate the mad mom. Her motherly instincts really didn't follow the fact Renesmee was immortal, and was in less danger than the shape-shifters. Alice quickly sprung from the house, all eyes turning to her.

"Congratulations you two," she said with a big smile and a wink of her eye at Bella.

"Oh please Alice," Edward said walking by her, carrying Nessie into the house.

"Uhhh, for what?" Bella new that the answer was only going to make her feel like blushing.

"You are officially one house down! Esme is working on designing a new one already!" Bella had been right, she would have been red if she still had blood pumping through her veins. From inside the house came Emmett's loud laugh, as well as a giggle from Renesmee. Alice danced back inside laughing. Bella's face fell into her hands and moaned, she looked at Jake who was shaking trying to hold back his laughter. When he caught a glance of Bella looking at him he ran inside the house where he could be safe. After a second she followed him into the kitchen. Emmet started to say something but Bella cut him off, holding up her hand.

"We had a bet," she let out calmly. Emmet shut his mouth and glared at her, contemplating on whether he should say something anyway. Rosalie smiled, anticipating his decision.

With the time Rosalie and Bella had been spending together since Bella's "birth" they had grown considerably closer, but still nowhere near a close as Bella was to Alice. The rest of the family was congregating in the living room conversing. With a quick change of subject, trying to get it away from her sex life, she thought to bring up a somewhat important issue. "So Alice, anything on the Volturi," she asked, making her way over to next to Edward and Renesmee.

"Not really, they are just upset that they didn't get their way."

"As long as Aro can keep Caius somewhat restrained we shouldn't have to worry much. Aro wouldn't want to lose such 'prospects,'" Carlisle added. Next to him Esme had a pad of large square paper on her, and was rapidly sketching something out. Emmet came in and peaked over her shoulder.

"Oh the designs for the new Love Shack huh?" Stifled chuckles erupted all around. Emmet's smile got wider with the look he got from Bella. "Just accept it sis, you like to get it on and there is absolutely nothing wrong with that." Emmet reached out and grabbed Rosalie's ass. She smiled at him and then they disappeared out the window.

"Are they..."

"Yes."

"Outside?!"

"Yes."

"Wow..."

This time Alice spoke, " They just do it outside now. They got tired of always waiting for the new house to be built."

Renesmee had thankfully curled up and fallen asleep before the conversation had taken the turn towards how babies are made. Jacob was just staring off into space, Edward was shaking his head. Carlisle through his years of experience seemed to be immune to awkward situations, Esme continued sketching with a slight smile on her face. Jasper on the other hand seemed out of place, he could handle a fight but not something like this. He just looked around and fidgeted. Alice was still Alice just smiling away and looking like it had been any normal conversation. "Lets go shopping tomorrow Bella!"

Bella lifted her shield and looked at Edward. He turned, curious to why the shield was gone then he heard it, one word, so loud it blocked out everyone else's thoughts. '**SHIT'**

**

* * *

**

**So first chapter down! Please let me know what you think. I know not a whole lot happened in the first chapter, but I was testing the waters. The chapters will be longer in the future. Excpect OC's down the road, more mythical beings, no Big Foot though.  
**


	2. Time Has Meaning, Never Forget

Twilight FF Chap 2

Life continued for the Cullens, though only one family member showed the passing of time. Renesmee was now mature physically. She stood taller than Bella, beautiful and graceful, just like any other vampire. Jacob had finally stopped growing, his growth stopping at 6'11, but hadn't aged, he was going to stay immortal to spend his time with Renesmee. In the human world, time had taken its usual harsh course. Charlie had grown old, though he hadn't been alone. He married Sue Clearwater and they were happy, passing each day together. The Cullen family was holding out on moving though it was long past due, their most recent high school graduating class was now celebrating its 30 year reunion. The family wanted to stay for Bella's sake, they were afraid that the Volturi were going to try and use Charlie to get to Bella and the rest of the family. They weren't too worried about Renee, for they hadn't spent much time away from the cloud cover of Forks, so the chance for her to be found were slim to none. Carlisle had said, " The Volturi have relied on their abilities for so long, without our scents leading them to Renee, they should not be able to find her. And I bet the idea of using human methods of finding her would be a blow to the image they have created." This held true, but change its on its way for the immortal family, final farewells will be said, and tears will be shed, immortal life will go on.

Renesmee in Forks. Year: 2036

Renesmee walked through the renovated house. After her parents had gained some control over their more, intimate instincts, they had moved in with the rest of the family. To accommodate for more people, Esme had decided to change the house around, and adding more space to it. Walking into the kitchen she found the fridge door open and someone shifting around in it, she already knew who it was. There was only one person that would need something to eat that had to be kept cool. Jake stood up reaching his full height, his head almost brushing the ceiling. In his hands was a platter full of assorted meats and a jug of milk. When he looked up he smiled a great big smile. "Oh hey Ness, just getting a snack." Ness, the name that everyone calls her now, except for her parents and Charlie. Nessie seemed to childish to the rest of the family, even to Jake, now that she had finished growing. She walked up and wrapped her arms around him, her head barely reaching his bare chest.

"I thought that you were going to hunt with me today?"

"Like I said, this is a snack. I'll be hungry in a couple of hours."

"Good, you can even have desert." Renesmee shot him the "look," and his already high body heat rose a few more degrees.

"Ness," Jake looked around even though he knew looking wasn't going to do much good, vampire hearing was way to good, " are you serious! What if Bella heard you?"

"Seriously Jake you need to lighten up about this, I know you've thought about it." She traced her fingers along his abdomen. " You just need to quit being such a wuss around my mom. Its natural, we are meant for each other just like her and dad. The only thing that made them wait was because mom was still human," both of there heads turned at the same time, listening to a rapid approach, "shit, speak of the devil." Renesmee jumped up on the counter and picked some meat from Jake's platter.

"Oh shit! Do you think she heard us?" Jake was trying to bend down low enough to peer out the windows, but with his height he looked like he was doing a strange dance instead. Renesmee punched him in his shoulder and glared at him.

"Do you think she heard _what_?" Bella was now in the kitchen too, looking at them appraisingly.

"Haha hey Bells! Nothing, we were just talking about uh..."

"We were talking about having sex." Jake stared at Ness, open mouthed at her nonchalance about the subject in front of her mom. He turned and flashed an unsure smile at Bella, tensing ready to run for his life.

"Oh okay." Renesmee took in Jakes stupefied look, laughing to herself. Jake was too easy to read, he had seriously been expecting to have to phase in the kitchen and run at full speed away from a vampire. Looking over Renesmee saw her mom came to the same conclusion she had. " Seriously Jake , this whole imprinting thing turned you into a wuss. Nessie is 30 years old, she can make her own damn decisions. Sometimes I really do feel like your mother now instead of your best friend." Ness looked over at Jake and stuck her tongue out.

"Am I..... really that much of a wuss?" Renesmee could tell that his pride was obviously shaken, he was called a wuss two times in less than five minutes. Bella looked between them, confused at his depression. Renesmee leaned over and touched her mother's arm, showing her the conversation that had just taken place, and understanding dawned on her mother's face.

"Yes Jake, are you sure you don't turn into a cat now? Cuz' you act like a pussy."

"Good one mom!" Nessie reached over and gave her mom a high five. Emmett had been approaching and got within earshot just in time for the punchline. His boisterous laugh got louder as he came inside with Rosalie.

"Damn Bella, I have taught you well." He walked over and gave Bella a high five. Jake pulled up a stool and sat at the counter slumped over.

Now it was Rosalie's turn, " I was thinking about getting a cat, but now it looks like I don't have to." Rose never missed a chance to poke fun at their canine friend, they were locked in a never ending battle. Emmett's laughter came again, and with each guffaw, Jake shoveled more food into his mouth.

"Ya ya laugh it up, every vampire thinks they are a comedian." Everyone was laughing at Jake's expense now. Renesmee leaned over on to him, consoling him.

"Seriously Jake, I've had long enough to accept the fact that you two will have that kind of relationship. I know that you won't hurt her. One: you love her more than anything, and two: you know I can kick your ass now and that I would." This seemed to do the trick, and Jake was instantly better.

"Thanks Bells, but you know you couldn't handle me in a fight." Jake started to flex, going through Mr. Universe poses, looking better than all of the contestants did on their best days. Renesmee looked him over, every muscle was defined, he had striations everywhere. He didn't look grotesque like the body builders did though, veins big enough to let half dollars flow through. Too much muscle to even be able to scratch their own back. Then Emmett joined in. He ripped his shirt in two and started posing alongside Jake. The competition continued then a third contestant showed up, Seth. Seth had also continued to transform, keeping him from aging. Though it didn't keep him from growing. He was no longer in the lanky, awkward phase of development. He now stood just an inch or two shorter than Jake, and was almost equally muscular as Jake.

"Oh ho ho! Lets get this party started!" Seth jumped right in and kept pace. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Esme showed up with Alice, the extra attention fueling the posing war. It kept going until Edward, Carlisle and Jasper showed up. There expressions all differed, Carlisle shocked, Edward at a loss for words, and Jasper confused. The room burst into laughs at the faces of the newly arrived trio. "So I think its clear who won this," Seth said stretching and finding seat.

The night wore on and everyone was laughing and talking, except for Alice. No one noticed her far off glare, not until the thoughts ran through her head of the future she just saw.

"Bella, Charlie is having a heart attack!" Before Edward had finished she had darted out the window, running as fast as she could for her old house. Everyone else was right behind her, Edward quickly catching up. Renesmee was keeping right with them, tears running down her face.

"Alice, please tell me grandpa is going to be alright. Please!" Nessie couldn't stop the tears, she didn't know how, this was the first time she had cried. The fear of losing someone she loved never really occurred to her since most couldn't really die.

"I don't know Ness, I'm sorry I just can't tell yet." The sorrow set in Alice's face, and Renesmee couldn't look at her anymore. Jake was running along side her, and nudged her with his muzzle whining in between pants. Seth was further ahead with the rest of the group, racing to get to his mother.

They quickly got the old house and barged in. There on the living room floor lay Charlie, clutching his chest. Bella was already on the floor next to him by the time Renesmee got in the house.

"Dad! Look at me dad, please wake up. Common Charlie you can't leave me!"

Seth came down the stairs carrying his mother. She starting sobbing. "Charlie, no no no no no NO! Charlie wake up baby. Please not yet!" Carlisle came barreling in, knocking Emmett and Jake out of the way, putting holes in the wall. He had a large bag and immediately started taking things out. He took out a case and unrolled it across the floor. Syringes were safely tucked in loops, Carlisle pulled out what looked like random needles but everyone there knew differently. All of the mythically blessed in the room could hear the erratic heart beat start to change, to speed up.

"I have to perform surgery now. Don't breathe, the scent will be too strong for some who haven't hunted. A scalpel flashed and then the blood ran from Charlie's exposed chest. Jasper hadn't hunted for weeks as well as Alice. She escorted him out of the room, whether she saw him attacking or just for his own sake. Renesmee stood back hand over her mouth.

"This can't be happening," she whispered. Edward came over and held her tightly to him.

"Go talk to him he can hear you."

Renesmee was trembling, walking over staying out of Carlisle's way, kneeling next her mom. "We have to talk to him mom, bring him back to us."

"Ya, ya you're right. Common dad you have to come back to us, we would all be lost without you," as Bella was talking Sam Uley came in carrying Billy Black, the rest of the large pack waited outside, " who would watch the games with Billy? Nessie needs you pops." Billy was weeping silently, his face shining in the light. Sue, crying into Seth's waist.

Renesmee put her hands on Charlie's face, she was going to talk to him the way only she could. She showed him every image she had of him, dating back to the first time she saw him. All of the happy memories, how much she needed him and loved him. That was when her mom said the words that turned the room silent.

"We have to turn him."

* * *

Jacob

* * *

Jake clutched his ribs, Carlisle had broken a couple knocking him out of the way. He looked at the pain on his loved one's faces. The pain on Renesmee's face hurt more than anything else. Jake would give anything to keep her safe, to keep her happy. Jake hurt, he was absolutely helpless. The pain multiplied when his best friend suggested opening Pandora's Box once again.

"We have to turn him! He can't die!" Outside, snarls erupted from the wolves. Sam shuddered, trying to keep himself from phasing.

"No! We will not allow this! It was one thing when Bella chose to be turned but its another when the person has no say!" The wolves outside were pacing, snarling, waiting for the command to come inside to tear the vampires to pieces. All the while Carlisle kept working, his nimble fingers expertly working his craft. Sam started forward as if to attack, instantly Emmett, Edward, Rosalie and Seth barred his path. Seth shaking so hard, his teeth were rattling, Esme guarding Sue and Billy.

Jake had never been so angry in his entire life. His anger manifesting itself, heat radiated off of his body. Parts of his body was actually phasing and turning back. His ribs no longer hurting him, the pain only amplified his anger. A rumble started deep in his chest, rolling up his body until it escaped his mouth. Seth and Sam were the only ones that comprehended the true danger behind the frightening sound. "You want to take him from here. From the only person that has a chance of saving his life now ."

"I will not let him stay with these leeches!"

"Jake no!" Billy was too late however. Jake moved faster than anyone in the room expected. Sam managed to bring his arms in front of the kick, but could not hold his ground. He flew back taking out a chunk of the wall next to the front door. A renewed volley of barks came, harsher this time, enraged at their alpha being struck.

"Seth do not come outside. Emmett, Edward, leave this to me. This fight is mine." Jake didn't notice the looks he was getting, nor did he notice the change in his own voice. It had become bestial, barely recognizable as a voice. With one leap he was outside, standing in the yard facing over a dozen phased Quileutes. He could hear more, shifting around in the woods. Jake was relieved to see that neither Quil or Embry had come. Sam phased as he was getting up, snarling at Jake. A form darted from the side of the woods hitting Jake hard with its shoulder. The charge pushed Jake a few feet before he found his footing and stopped his slide. The wolf strained harder but Jake didn't move, he had made a promise. Grabbing the mongrels neck, he pivoted and threw the attacker back into the woods. "So thats how its going to be." Jake released his control, and felt his body change. The pacing around the woods and house stopped, Sam's collective pack mind registering just how big Jake was. None of them had seen Jake in his phased form for 20 years, and the newcomers to the pack had only seen old images of what the others knew. Jake could feel the fear in them now, the fear of facing the true Alpha.

"We will do whatever we can to stop them Jake." Sam imbued every ounce of Alpha command in his voice that he could, trying to shake Jake's resolve. "Just let us by and we will get Charlie out of there. Billy crawled over to the doorway peering around Seth's legs, trying to get a view of what was happening. Jake turned and look back at the house, seeing Billy, seeing the fear in his eyes.

"You won't get the chance." Jake's fur bristled and he charged.

* * *

Bella

* * *

She couldn't lose her dad. Not when she had the power to stop him from dying. Charlie had always been there for her. She knew that the day would come when Charlie would pass, but she didn't expect it this soon. She thought she had at least another 10 years. "Carlisle, we have to turn him." Only these thoughts ruled her powerful brain, the fight raging outside didn't even register. Bella heard Edwards steps coming to her side.

"We....can ask him, hes coming around."

Carlisle shook his head, "I don't know how long he will be conscious, there is little else I can do at this point. It is all up to him."

Bella looked down at her fathers face, his eyes fluttered until they finally opened. His expression confused at first, but then happiness took over. "Bells," he turned and saw Renesmee, "Nessie, my girls." His smile weakened and his eyes closed for a second.

"Hey grandpa."

"Nessie, I saw it. I saw it all." He reached up and patted her on the face.

"Hey dad. You gave everyone a scare. We all came to check on you." Bella propped his head up with a pillow from the couch so he could look around. She watched as her father saw everyone who was there. Bella moved a little to give Sue some room to kneel and hold his hand. She heard his heart falter for a second, and then continue beating.

"Oh Charlie," Sue managed to get out. His heart started to act erratically again, and Carlisle checked the machines he had Charlie hooked up too. Bella watched in horror as Carlisle looked up and shook his head at Edward.

"Dad I need you to pay close attention now okay?" Charlie nodded his head weakly in acknowledgement. " We can save you dad, but...you have to become one of us, a vampire. Charlie give us your permission to change you."

"Ahhh ha ha, so thats what you are now."

"Dad please we need your permission, just say yes and we can save you."

"Oh Bells," Charlie had started to cry himself, " I can't do that. That life just isn't for me. It is my time Bella. I'm old Bells, this is..." Bella didn't let him finish.

"No dad, you can't do this! I need you Charlie, Nessie needs you, Sue needs you!"

"Bella, thats just the way it is." Bella heard his heart getting weaker with every word, but his voice carried strength. "Sue, you filled a whole in my heart that I didn't know was there. You made these last 30 years some of the best I had." He pulled her down to him and gave her a kiss. Then he looked around the room. "Billy? Whats your old ass doing without your chair?"

"Forgot it at home Charlie."

"Can't leave you alone for a second. Wheres your boy?"

"I'm right here Chief Swan." Jake walked in covered in gashes. Blood streaming down his skin, but every second that passed, the cuts got visibly smaller.

"You let Billy out of the house without his chair? What the hell is your problem."

"Sorry Chief Swan, I was irresponsible."

"Yeah yeah, Jake you listen to me really carefully. You take care of Nessie or you are going to get my boot up your ass." Charlie's heart was beating just a few times a minuted now, and each word came slower than the last.

"Sure thing Charlie." He looked around the room again his eyes resting on everyone, his mouth barely moving. That was all it took though, everyone with super hearing could hear what he was saying clearly.

"Nessie?"

"Ya grandpa?"

"Could you show that to me one more time, just go a little bit slower."

"No problem grandpa." Bella watched as Renesmee placed her hands on Charlie's face one more time. She could tell by the sound of his heart that this was it. As the seconds ticked by, Charlie's smile grew wider with each image he was seeing. They all sat there for a while after his heart stopped, not wanting to move. Everyone that could, was crying, shaking with racks of sorrow. Seth held his mom. Renesmee curled up in Jake's arms, and Bella buried her face in Edwards chest. Bella hadn't felt pain like this in a long time, a pain that you can do nothing to get rid of it except give it time.

"Goodbye dad. I love you."

* * *

I'm not too sure about this chapter. In the end i went with the time skip, I think its better but....ya. Let me know what you think, do I need to put some more chaps before the time skip? Just continue with the story from here? I have already started on chapter 3 and its set in the future timeline, but it is easy enough to set it aside for now and work on present timeline chaps


	3. It is time to go

Chapter 3

Three days have passed. Three days since I watched my father die. The way he sputtered and gasped for air, vivid in my vampire mind just like watching a movie. It was all so unfair! Why? Why hadn't he let me change him? He would have been coming around now, having finished his transformation. Instead, he was laying in Forks hospital morgue, waiting to be buried.

"He didn't want it my love." I had heard him walk in, his footsteps so easily identifiable. I didn't have the shield down, but I knew it wouldn't be hard for him to figure out what I was brooding about. "He never wanted to be that deep in our world." Edwards consoling voice working a little of its magic.

"Watching him die," I turned my eyes to meet his, and in them I saw all of the sorrow that he felt, and all of his love for me, making me yearn for his touch, " it was the first time I felt like a monster. Knowing that I would never be able to have a conversation with him again, realizing that every other human that I love will face the same fate. I almost bit him without giving him the chance to answer, I wasn't worried about killing him. I knew I would be able to pull away, but...." Edward wrapped his arms around me, his hand rubbing my head that was buried in his chest.

"You did the right thing," he pulled my face up to his and kissed me, " you did what was best." I lifted my shield, not wanting to talk anymore, '_ thank you.'_ We laid on our bed in the cottage that we had abandoned so long ago for the rest of the night, waiting for day to break.

I thought back to the cover that we had to use, and the new wave of sadness washed over me. Charlie had been down at La Push when he had the heart attack, and they tried to resuscitate him there, end of story, no questions asked. Not being able to sleep, waiting for the sun, made the grieving that much harder, I never got a break from it. I felt it creeping up on me, something that I thought was forever gone...a feeling, a feeling from a human memory. I felt like a zombie, except this time, I had the love of my life with me.

Day finally came, bringing rain and a dull light. Edward broke the silence first, "Bella my love, we have to make funeral arrangements," His beautiful voice soft and compelling.

"Yeah....I know." Edward untangled himself from me and sat at the edge of the bed, a statue. "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to see Renee." He turned to me and gave me a small smile. His perfect face marred by the pain it expressed.

"Of course." I knew that this was going to be tough, we had never said anything to her. The family decided that she would not handle the news, that her daughter was now a vampire, very well. Another part of my decision was to keep her safe from the Volturi, and that wasn't going to change. I sat there, going through ways on how to keep her out of the loop, My brain allowing me to go through scenarios faster than a regular human.

4 days

The rain was still falling, though it had gotten progressively harder. The casket lay suspended over the grave ready to be lowered. A small group of people huddled around it, everyone that was in on the supernatural secret and close to Charlie.

Billy spoke up first, "He was my best friend, I could always count on him for good company during a game. Boy he sure liked to talk about you Bella, I had never seen him be so happy about anything as when he found out you were coming to live with him. I know he didn't talk very much around you, but I couldn't get him to shut up when you weren't around. He just didn't know how to talk to you, he was afraid that he would do something to run you off just like Renee." Billy's face was occupied by a sad grin as he talked of the memories with my father.

At his last sentence, a human memory made it to the surface. It was clouded but the image of Charlie's face was clear enough. I had just told him that I hated it here in Forks, and that I was getting out of here. I remembered that I used the exact words that my mom had when she left, and the look of pain on his face. The one thing that he didn't want to do, and I made him believe that he had done just that. How much pain I had put him through? We stood there as everyone that wanted, told of their memories of Charlie. Soon the rumble of engines could be heard as the procession came into the cemetery. Emmett and Rose turned and vanished into the woods, Jasper set his hand on Alice's shoulder and they followed. Esme and Carlisle went a little slower then the rest, Carlisle looking like he was ushering her along. Then the only vampires left at the grave were me, Edward, and Renesmee, "Go Edward, I'll be there in a moment."

"I have a better idea," he let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist, "I am going to stay with you."

"I'm going to stay with Jake mom." I started to protest, but realized it would be alright, no one would know who she was.

The sound of the cars got closer, and then they were on the other side of the small hill. I turned and was at the edge of the forest in a second, Edward never leaving my side. Alice and Jasper were sitting on a fallen log, Alice with her hands in her face. She ran instead of her usual dance and wrapped me in a hug. "Oh Bella." I could hear other voices now, voices I hadn't heard in a long time. Mike and Tyler were walking together, both having changed so much with time. Behind them Lauren and Jessica walked, each holding a smaller hand. The young boy next to Jessica ripped his hand out of hers and ran into Mike's arms. Lauren and Jessica stood together on one side of Tyler, who held his daughters hand with Lauren, and Mike holding his son on the other side. Ben and Angela were next, three young teenagers in their tow. Everyone stared in awe at the size of the gang from La Push, and at the beauty of Renesmee who stood with them.

Mike recognized Jacob right away, giving him a slight nod. Jake nodded in return and christened Mike with a new name of, "Pukey." This brought a smile to my face, Edward looked quizzically at me not in on the joke. Mike however just turned red while his son still looked at Jacob with wide eyes. More and more people showed up, until almost the entire town of Forks was at Charlie's grave side. People stood around chatting quietly, though I could here them like I was right there. I could here one final car rolling down the drive and then it stopped behind all the others. I smelled her before I saw her, Renee had finally shown up. She looked so old, just like she should. She walked, more of a shuffle now, hunched over. Her face fallen prey to gravity, but behind the wrinkles, I could still see my mother Renee. Phil stayed at the car, giving her space. She made her way to the graveside, the La Push pack making a path for her. She stopped next to Billy's wheelchair and put a hand on his shoulder, and he laid a hand on hers.

"Its good to see you Renee."

"You too Billy." Renee stopped and looked at Renesmee, looking her up and down, then shook her head as if shaking away a thought.

I didn't watch as my mother and Billy made their greeting. I flew from the forest, stopping at Renee's car to slip a letter in. I was back in the woods without any human noticing, having barely taken more than a second.

Night had settled, and I waited for the signal. Edward, Ness, and I waited outside the local hotel. Waiting for the specific third story window to open, that being the signal to enter. "I will go in first and warm her up to it, and then you guys can come in if its fine." They both nodded there heads and then we turned to see the window sliding open and Renee standing there in the dark room.

"I don't know why Phil had to leave, he's her step dad for goodness sake. Whats with the damn window too," she kept mumbling as she walked away. I flew into the room without making a sound and found Renee standing in the hallway peering both ways watching for me. "How long are you going to make me wait Bella?"

I stood in her room, watching her, taking in every second, knowing this would likely be the last time I would get to see her. "Hey mom, long time no see," she started and clutched her chest.

"Bella? Is that you?" My mom started to come inside squinting her eyes trying to see me better in the darkness of her room.

"Yeah, its me."

"Oh hohoho! Bella I've missed you so much!" She started to hurry back into her room searching for the light. "Let me just find this light so I can see you."

"Hold on a minute mom, I have some things to tell you before you see me."

She froze in her search, a look of worry showing on her face. "Bella is everything alright? You sound different."

"Yes everything is fine, you should come sit down." She sat in the first bed still trying to see me in the dim light from the hallway.

"Mom," I hesitated unsure of how to continue. I thought back to when Jake phased in front of Charlie, and how easy it had been to talk to Charlie after that, " before I turn on the light, you have to know about some things that have changed. They are going to be hard to believe at first and I'm not going to tell you everything, but thats for your own protection."

"Bella I...it's all fine, just turn on the damn light."

"Be prepared for a shock mom, I don't want to startle you into a heart attack." I bit my lip and ghosted over to the door and shut it. Renee gasped at the sudden complete darkness, and then gasped again as I turned on the light. "Hey mom."

"What...the...hell....is going on? Bella...is that...really you?"

"Ya mom, its me."

"It can't be, you....you....,"

I cut her off hoping to make things a little clearer, " maybe you would believe me better if Edward was here." In that instant, Edward appeared in the window. I walked over to him, into his embrace at his side. Renee gasped again as she realized we weren't the only two in the room anymore.

"Edward?"

"Hello Renee."

"You look...exactly the same as the first time I saw you..."

"Thats one of the things I need to talk to you about mom." An edge was in my voice now, I hoped that she didn't go in hysterics.

"You still look so young Bella, like you've been frozen in time. I would say that you look the same, but you don't...you've become...so beautiful, more beautiful then you already were...," she stood now and shuffled over to me raising a hand to touch my face.

"Mom," I said as I moved away from her touch, "please listen to me, this is important."

"How?" Renee now looked less startled and more intrigued than anything else.

"Mother, you're right, Edward and I don't age," it felt better to just blurt it out rather then try to pad it, " in fact, Edward is 135 years old." She stopped and stared at Edward, appraising him, trying to see the years in his face.

"I wanted to see you mother, to tell you that we are all fine...I just had to see you, originally we planned to never let you in on the secret but I couldn't do it now, not after dad...." I trailed off unable to continue, Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and I felt secure. "Anyways, there is someone we would like you to meet." Renesmee jumped through the window behind us, but I couldn't take my eyes off Renee. I watched her, waiting for her to snap in disbelief. "Mom, this is your grand-daughter...Renesmee." Ness walked around Edward and stopped at his side as he put his other arm around her.

Renee stuttered for a few seconds before managing to get out the word, "Grand-daughter?" Renesmee hadn't looked any different from the final photo that we had sent of her, we couldn't send anymore after she stopped changing.

Ness gave a small wave, "Hey Grandma." After this Renee's legs gave out and I had to catch her before she hit the floor. At the cold touch of my skin, another gasp escaped her lips. "So cold." The night continued on and we all made small talk and informed her just enough to keep her protected. It hadn't been long before Edward whispered that Phil was coming up to check on Renee at a sound level that she could not hear. I shifted my weight off the bed effortlessly, Edward and Renesmee doing the same. "You're leaving?" My face must have given me away because she continued, "You can't leave yet! I haven't seen you in so long!"

"No mom, its time we go." I could feel my frozen heart grow heavy in my chest. At the start of the night it seemed that Renee had retained most of her mental acuity, but after spending some time with her it was obvious that she had lost a lot. "You need your rest." This really would be the last time that I would ever get to see Renee, and it hurt that it was only for such a short time. As we all stood, the elevator at the end of the hall sounded, Phil's short shuffling steps started.

"Bella you are being silly, I can go all night." She tried to stand, and I watched as she struggled with the effort. Renesmee wrapped her in a hug and lifted her to her feet.

"I love you grandma."

"Oh Nessie, I love you too." I moved in as Renesmee moved away and held my mother firmly, making sure not to hurt her.

"Good bye mom," I could feel the pain, it flooded my body as I said my second final farewell to someone I loved. I held her for a few more seconds, Phil's steps coming ever closer. Finally, the sound of the door unlocking got Renee's attention, her head turning to see the source of the noise. In that instant I vanished from the room, speeding back out the window. I didn't stop running, even when I heard Renee proclaim that she had just seen us, Phil mumbling to himself about craziness and closing the window. Edwards fingers entwined with mine, and he just looked at me as we ran.

"Bella my love, do not worry about her pain. Tomorrow when she wakes, she will only remember how much you love her, and she you."

"It just...sucks. I knew that this was part of it, but I was in my own little world." Edward lifted my hand to kiss it and left me to my thoughts as we ran back to the Cullen house. When we got back, everyone was sitting in their separate pairs, Renesmee moving to Jake's side. It seemed like hours that no one moved, until Jake stood and moved into the kitchen to rummage for food. My mind had been filled with feelings of pain and loss, then those bred something greater, something that would truly shake my world if it was agreed upon. It didn't make any sense though, I didn't want to put any pressure on the rest of the family. Never the less, I would at least say something to Edward.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught Alice sitting up, the look on her face staring back at me. One of mixed feelings, confusion being the most prominent. No! No, no, no, no no! She saw the change in my future, or at least my future turning fuzzy as I still had not made up my mind on a lot of things. Other eyes started to turn to her as they sensed her movement, and I shook my head side to side, the movement so small it shouldn't attract any more attention. Alice laid back against Jasper, and Edward's hand tightened on mine, drawing my attention to his face. Lifting my shield,

"_We need to find a quiet place to talk."_ Quickly, I sped out the window and Edward was on my heels. Once we were a safe distance from the house I stopped and he stopped right on my heels.

"Whats bothering you Bella?"

"I want," I paused, taking a breath I did not need, using the time to stall, "to move. I don't want to say anything to the rest of the family, I don't want them to feel pressured."

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know! I just want to get out of Forks, the things that I loved and were keeping me here are gone now. If I stay, I will only see things thats I have memories of Charlie in, it just wouldn't be fair to you or Nessie with me being depressed."

"Stop, you don't have to say anymore. Are you sure about this?" He was looking off into the distance, thinking.

"Yes"

"Lets go home then, lets pack"

* * *

It took me a reeeeally long time to finish this. Not because I was stuck, but because of life outside of writing this fanfic. Don't worry though! The 4th chap is being worked out in my head as I type this. It is going to pick up, new characters are going to come into play, it is not going to be as gloomy (YAY, seriously writing this chapter made me feel depressed lol), and there is even going to be a budding relationship for a vampire from the book *dun, dun, dun* in the near future...who can it be?


	4. Welcome Home

Time, time was all that I had. I left my last home in order to escape the pain that was haunting me. At first my family came with me, then it was just me and husband, Edward. We have been on our own now for 30 years. We just got word that they are settling down again in some remote town in Canada, just north of Forks. We are heading back there now, my pain has gone, and I am ready to resume my immortal life.

We had been running for days. We started from the Island Esme, and made our way north, to our new home. When Renee died it was almost like a weight was lifted off of my heart. Never again would I have to see someone that I loved die.

"Bella, I'm starting to hear their thoughts." I could not yet hear them through the sounds of the woods. We were running through dense forest, teeming with life.

"I am so excited to see them again." It was not long before I could hear the voices of my family, and those that were near close to family.

"Tanya is with them!" I looked at Edward and he smiled at me. Our speed picked up as were got closer, then the house was there, on the edge of a large clearing. On the porch stood my family, those who I would spend the rest of my life with. Jacob was behind Renesmee with his arms around her, Carlisle and Esme were off to the side, Alice was bouncing side to side on her feet and clapping her hands as Jasper watched her smiling. Rose stood by Tanya with a smirk on her face.

"Where is Emmett?" My question was answered by a large boulder landing in our path and Emmett appearing behind it. He knelt down, putting his elbow on the rock and holding out his hand.

"Hey Bella, come say hi to daddy!" I slowed down and stopped in front of the rock, Edward kept going and gave Emmett a punch on the shoulder as he continued to the porch. I knelt down and grasped his hand. "I have been waiting a long time for this," he growled.

"Hey Emmett I brought you a present," I pretended to dig through my pockets with my free hand and quickly snatched my arm forward and flicked him on his forehead, then quickly sped to the porch.

"Wha...Hey! I will get my rematch you know!" Everyone laughed as Emmett moved the boulder, grumbling to himself.

The closer I got to the porch the bigger Alice's smile got and the more she started to bounce from side to side. It was pretty obvious that if I made her hold in her excitement anymore she could have died...again. "Alright Alice, come here."

"Oooooh Bella! We have soooo much shopping to do," Alice jumped off the porch and grabbed me in a hug. "I'm so happy that you like shopping with me now!"

"Alice I just decided to go, don't just look into the future and see things like that!"

Everyone greeted me again and we spent the night talking about our stories of the last 30 years.

"So Tanya what are you doing here?" This was my question, I had been begging to ask since it was rare to see Tanya without the rest of her group.

The beautiful blond took a second to answer, she then smiled " The others are traveling, so I figured why not come say hello." Tanya looked sad, it had to be hard for her to be the only one of her coven without a mate.

This time Renesmee ran over, the excitement evident on her face. Edward looked at her and smiled a big smile as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Mom guess what!"

"What?"

"Jacob and I enrolled in school with everyone else this time!" Her smile was infectious. It was odd to see someone so ecstatic to start school. Then again, Renesmee had never been to school before.

"Thats great Nessie!" When she saw my excitement, she went to the kitchen and was back in a flash with two packets of paper, she handed one to Edward and me. They were school enrollment forms, " uhhhh I don't know Ness, we just got back."

"Its fine! Carlisle just got a job at the hospital and everything! You have to go to school with me mom!"

"It seems Bella, that we have no choice." Edward was smiling at Renesmee.

"I knew you were going to take your time deciding so I already enrolled you two."

My jaw fell open, " you what?" This question was pointless. My vampire mind easily picked up everything she said.

Nessie grabbed the papers back and took them back to the kitchen, "These were only a courtesy to you guys."

"Edward, whose side did she get that from."

"I really do not know my love." Realization hit me like a brick as I sat there and thought about who could have influenced Renesmee into doing such a thing.

"Jake get in here!" Jake came walking around a corner with his arms behind his back and whistling. He was playing like he didn't know what he had done wrong, but I could see right through him. "Who gave my daughter the notion to do such a thing?"

"Why Bella, I have no idea. Whoever did such a thing is a fiend! Just a low down...handsome...scoundrel," Jake was trying to hold back his laughter. Finally his big smile crossed his face and he took off running and I was after him. He dove through an open window and rolled when he hit, as he was coming out of the roll he transformed and was off into the woods with me hot on his tail. It was good to be home.

* * *

It was stupid of me to go so far out. I knew that there was a bear in the area, but I went out anyway. "Idiot," I cursed myself. Berating myself now would not do anything to help. I peered over the rock that I had been hiding behind trying to get a better view of the beast that had forced me to hide . A large grizzly bear was steadily walking towards my hiding spot. It stopped every few feet to smell a spot before picking up its pace again. "Bastard." The thing was tracking me, it was going to be very hard to get away. Grizzly are known to track prey for miles and days in order to get it. I knew that I had to find terrain that I would be able to scale easier than the bear would, flat ground was almost a death sentence. They can run much faster than a human.

I knew it was now or never to try to get away from my hunter. I broke away from the rock at a bent over walk, I picked up pace as I crested a hill and out of the line of sight from the bear. I started sprinting and found a low bush that I could use for cover. I hid on the other side and waited, catching my breath. I looked through the bush and the grizzly came running over the top of the hill, it had seen me. "Shit!" It continued down the hill at its pace and I turned making a run for it. I was running faster than I had ever run before, my life depended on this. I could hear the grizzly behind me panting as it drew nearer.

I was starting to slow down, my body almost at its limit. My heart was beating harder than ever before. I was almost done running when I heard running water. A surge of adrenaline pumped through me and I put on a burst of speed that was faster than anything I had put out before. I saw the source of the sound. A waterfall was just feet in front of me, but my predator was closer than ever before. To my luck a tree had fallen over and was over hanging the water. The only thing I could think about was how lucky this was and seemed like a part from a job I had been offered. I ran up the fallen trunk and the tree began to fall in. The grizzly continued after me and was on the tree as well. I got to the point of the log and leaped. I had never jumped higher or farther before, but it still wasn't enough, I was going to land in the water. The tree fell in after I jumped, the bear falling in with it, I heard its roars as he went over the edge of the falls. "Oh Shiiiiiiiiii...." I landed in the water and was immediately pulled into the flow towards the edge. I swam with all my might in the chilling water. I grabbed the edge just before I went over. I pulled myself up, panting and dripping from head to toe. I was completely exhausted. I looked over the edge and saw the grizzly climb out of the water and shake itself. It looked up and saw me flipping it off, "Go to hell!"

The sun was setting and the forest was getting colder, it would be impossible to make it back to the house at this rate. The bear could still be the cause of my death yet if I froze. I got up and started to move away from the water where it would be colder. After some time searching I found a small outcropping of rocks that could easily form shelter. I took my clothes off and rung them out, and gathered everything I could to use for warmth. Using rocks I started to sharpen sticks to make spears in case the bear found me, I had no intention of falling asleep not with being hunted.

I sat there for what felt like hours drifting in and out of sleep in my makeshift blanket of forest moss and leaves. I jerked awake at the sound of a snapping twig in the distance. "You have got to be shitting me." The familiar pant of the bear started to fill the night's sounds. I grabbed my make shift defensive weapons and prepared to fight for my life. I could see the bear through the moonlight, its massive form stopping every few feet sniffing and looking. I prayed that it could not see me through my forest cover, then I remember my clothes, the ones I had taken off and set out to dry. The bear was close now, close enough that I could strike it with my spears.

It sniffed my clothes and looked around. Its eyes were in shadows but I could tell we locked eyes. It reared up on its back legs and roared, and swiped at where I sat. I managed to roll out of the way as its massive paw found air. Gripping my spear I thrust forward trying to get a vulnerable spot. I hit something hard on the bear, and as it turned the spear was ripped from my hands. It swiped again and tried to jump back. I felt the pressure of its claws but I couldn't feel any pain, that would come later if I survived the fight. I evaded more swipes and bites as I circled around to my other spear. I found it with my foot and went to pick it up. The bear rose up to roar once more and I stabbed its head. The roar was cut short and the grizzly started to shake its head, pulling the stick from my hands again.

I turned and ran, I didn't care if I had killed it or not, I wasn't going to stick around to find out. I had no clue what direction I was running, I was just getting away from what was hunting me. I started to get tired fast, exhaustion was setting in. My stomach was hurting from running, I doubled over catching my breath and felt something wet on my stomach. I looked down and all my energy drained from my body and the pain struck at once. My torso was cut, blood was running quickly. I was going to die if I didn't get it stopped. I had to force myself to move I was dead if I sat there, I was probably dead wherever I went. At least I told myself that there was chance, its all I could think about. "Y_ou will live!" _ I repeated this in my head over and over. Moving from tree to tree using them as support. "I will live, I have to, to find him."

With the loss of blood it became a chore to breathe, a chore to think. For a while now I had been moving towards a light. As I got closer that light turned into many lights, at what seemed like a house. I hit the last tree before a clearing, resting looking at the place where my possible savior could be. A strong gust of wind came from behind me and that was all it took to topple me. I fell forward into the clearing and landed face first.

"Damn," I could feel my consciousness slipping, I looked up again at how close I was to the house. This time there were figures in a doorway, when I blinked they were gone. The ground suddenly got farther away, the house was getting closer. I realized that I was moving, that there were hands on me, that there were....voices, they faded in and out with my consciousness

"He has lost a lot of blood, we have to hurry!" A man with golden eyes and hair was above me talking. My eyes roamed around the room, there were people running around, but when I saw her I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was wearing a white robe, she had blond hair, but her eyes...her eyes were black as night. Our eyes were glued together, time ceased to pass as I took in every detail of her. She started to move towards me and I reached out to her.

"Emmett! Get Tanya out of here now!" And she was gone. More voices muddled by my loss of blood.

I tried to raise my head up but I couldn't, the golden eyed man was in front of my eyes again saying something but I couldn't hear him. I grabbed out at his shirt, I felt the last bit of my control slipping away, I tried to pull him closer as I looked into his face.

" Her eyes....black...just like that man's" that was the last thing I said before I fell into oblivion.

* * *

This chapter is going to be the start of a longer continuous arc. There will be no more time skips for a few chaps now.


	5. Penguins

**I'm back! Let's get this party started!**

* * *

**-Bella-**

"Edward have you gotten anything yet," Rosalie asked for the actual hundredth time.

"Not yet Rose, he isn't dreaming about anything."

"What about you Alice? Have you seen anything in the future yet?" Rosalie's impatience was clearly wearing on the rest of the family's nerves. One thing that I had learned since becoming immortal is that it doesn't give you endless tolerance to pestering.

"No." Alice stopped giving longer explanations, it was easy to tell she was getting annoyed at having to say the same thing over again and again. Everyone stopped talking and the only sounds were the heartbeats and respirations of those in the room who had a reason to breathe. The boy's heartbeat had been weak and even seemed to have stopped a couple times, and just when Carlisle would make a move to resuscitate, it would start again on its own. That was hours ago however, and now the beat was getting stronger. He was going to make it.

"I still don't understand why we couldn't have just dropped him off at the hospital in the first place."

This time it was Carlisle to respond, " The reason for that Rosalie is because the hospital is too far away from us, he would have probably died if we had tried such a thing." It was easy to tell by the look on her face that she didn't think that was such a bad thing, better that than to have her peace disturbed. "When he becomes more stable we will move him there, where I will continue to monitor him."

I lifted my shield and asked Edward in our own conversation how Tanya was doing, and he just shook his head. _"Go talk to her Edward." _ He shook his head again. _"Go talk to her Edward." _ Same response. I crossed my arms and looked at him. He sighed and walked out of the room, as he was walking Jake made a whipping noise with his mouth and got a high five from Emmett. I turned my glare on them both and Renesmee slapped them in the back of their heads.

After Renesmee called him an Idiot, Jake got up and walked into the other room to watch television, some action movie by the sound of it. He walked back in quickly and stood over the boy looking at him for a few seconds and then walked back into the other room. "Uh...guys, come here for a sec." We all looked at each other, not sure what was going on. When we were all in the room we looked around trying to spot what was important enough to call us in the room.

"What is it mutt, what is so important that you called us in here." Rose seemed mad that the one to break the silence was someone other than her.

"Sorry to pull the light off of you," Jake didn't take his eyes off the tv, "but we have someone famous in the house."

We all looked at the tv, it was some martial arts movie, a guy was surrounded with his back to the camera. The group moved in on the man in the middle and were taken out one by one, and when they were all finished, the man turned around and there on the screen was the boy from the couch.

Emmett was the only one to say anything. "That was awesome," earned him another smack to the back of the head. We could hear Tanya and Edward coming in from the forest, they had left the house so Tanya could talk without the others hearing. Edward came into the room and reading the thoughts immediately knew the situation. He looked to the television and saw what everyone else had. He started to say something when he stopped and ran out of the room at vampire speeds, we all moved as fast we could to follow and immediately stopped right behind Edward. Tanya had her hands covering her mouth, the boy was sitting up in front of her with surprise on his face, breathing heavily. He looked around the room quickly when he heard us, fear ruled his movements, his head jerking around.

He was so pale from his loss of blood, what little color he did have, drained as his quick jolt upright caught up with him and the blood rushed from his head. He passed out again and blood started to seep through his bandages. Carlisle moved the bandages and saw that the stitches were torn and went to work fixing them. Tanya left the house again.

Edward shifted under everyone's stares, they wanted to know what happened. Edward looked at me, his eyes were filled with sadness. "His blood sings to her, perhaps as much as yours did to me Bella. She almost bit him, she lost control for one second," his gaze shifted to the boy, "she almost killed him, thats how she sees it."

Carlisle spoke this time, "Did you catch anything when he was conscious Edward?"

"He wasn't conscious, it was purely instinct, he only felt the threat and his body reacted."

Carlisle again, "Very strange."

**-Carlisle-**

I was back to monitor his vitals, though I could hear him from anywhere in the house, there were some things that my vampire senses just couldn't pick up without a physical examination. After the quick check, I knew that he could be waking up in a few hours. "It is time to move him," though no one else was in the room I could hear their responses perfectly.

"Do you need any help?" Edward

" 'bout damn time" Rose

"Pick up food for Jake on your way home." Esme

"And some condo...never mind ill get those later."

"What the hell Jake?!"

"Sorry...it slipped."

Edward had tracked down the boys clothes as well as the culprit behind the boys condition. The grizzly was dead just a few feet from where the fight had taken place. I dressed him and picked the boy up. I was starting out of the house and saw Tanya at the edge of the clearing. "I'm taking him away from here Tanya, its safe for you to come back now."

"Thanks Carlisle."

It wasn't a long run, 20 minutes at vampire speeds. We got closer to the hospital and I stopped in a wooded area just next to it. I took out a scalpel and cut right where the claw marks and stitches were, making sure not to get any organs, but deep enough to make the attack seem recent and no work had been done. I pulled out an extra bag of blood and used it to make a fake trail of his blood and dropped him in clear view of the door. Time was of the essence now, even though he was going to live, he didn't need to lose any more blood. I took off at full speeds through the woods to where a family member had dropped off my car, drove into the parking lot to a spot where it was easy to see the boys body. After a little bit of acting I had him on a table performing surgery with a team of nurses. I quickly covered up any traces that were left of his previous treatment, and continued fixing him. It was dangerous but the plan seemed to be working, none of the other staff caught anything. After a couple of hours we had him in a recovery room for observation.

**-Boy-**

Black eyes were all I could see on the face. The face that smiled at me with blood dripping from its mouth, but I couldn't look away from the eyes, they weren't human. They lunged at me and I was woke from my dream. I looked around the room, I was in a hospital, a nurse was next to me looking at a monitor. I tried to ask for water but my mouth was so dry I made a noise like a zombie and the nurse startled and let out a small scream.

"Oh you're awake! Let me get you some water." She rushed out of my room, she tried to whisper but I could still hear her, "He's awake!" there were murmurs and a scurrying of chairs. Suddenly there was a lot of traffic outside my doorway, people walking by stealing glances at me trying to look like they weren't looking at me.

My nurse finally made it back with some water, "Thanks," my voice came much easier after drinking some. She just stared at me smiling, she wasn't much older than I was, probably just out of nursing school or a volunteer who was getting experience for school. She was attractive, even in nursing clothes. Probably a knockout in regular clothes.

" Have you ever been told that you look just like Vincent Webb?" She kept looking me up and down.

"Yeah I've heard that before, I want to meet him, maybe I can work as his stunt double," I looked at the doorway at people walking by glancing in. My nurse just stared at me.

"Are you sure you aren't Vincent Webb?" The suspicion obvious on her face.

"Uh...," she couldn't really recognize me that well could she? I had been out of the Hollywood circuit for a year.

"If you go to dinner with me, I won't tell anyone who you really are."

"Seriously, just look at my charts." Trying to trap me...

She picked up my charts looking them over. "Vincent," she glanced up at me, " Cooper."

"Vincent was a popular name that year."

"We tried contacting your parents but we got no answer." She was still suspicious

"I'm all alone, they died...in a car accident." Who was this girl, the head of my fan club? Hell did I even have a fan club anymore? The image of the black eyes from my dream popped up in my memory.

"Well I guess you aren't him then," she looked down for a few seconds before she resumed, " still you are pretty amazing, not many people could take on a grizzly bear like you did."

"What?"

"Yeah, they found it just a few hundred feet from the hospital?" That's not possible, I was miles from the hospital when I fought it.

"Thats not...right, it can't be..." What was going on?

"Its not uncommon for memory loss with the amount of blood your body lost. You will be discharged from here in the next couple days," she started to walk away and turned back to me when she got to the door, "that invitation to dinner is still open."

She walked out before I could respond, "Crazy lady," I said to myself. While I was alone all I could think about was what happened. There was absolutely no way that I could have been close to the hospital, something wasn't right. It bothered me more than the fact that someone recognized me. The truth is that I am Vincent Webb, and I am Vincent Cooper. Webb was the last name I took when I was onscreen. I was a childhood star, and it continued into my teenage years. I was trained in martial arts since I could walk. My dad trained me in the beginning, and then trained with me after he ran out of things to teach. We traveled around the world, practicing everywhere. He served in the United States Navy and made a lot of friends around the world during his service. It is also true that my parents are dead, but not from a car accident, they were murdered. I was all alone. After their deaths I stopped taking roles, and eventually cameras stopped following me around, I had become too boring for Hollywood. Every once in a while my old manager contacts me with a part talking about comebacks, but I would always respond the same way, 'No.'

That night my dreams started the same way, the black eyes staring at me, cornering me. This time though the eyes changed. They were still black but they felt different, like there was no danger. When I realized this I saw who they a belonged to, the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. Blonde hair falling over her shoulders, perfect lips, hips and bust. She looked so sad, so...alone. The dream changed and we embraced, clothes started coming off. I heard a curtain being drawn and a female voice. I quickly rolled onto my side to hide the tent I was pitching. It was Crazy Lady, smiling at me again.

"WHAT were you dreaming about,"she looked down away from my face and at the awkward angle I was laying.

"Huh, I dunno! I was dreaming about uh...," I said the first thing that my eyes fell on as I looked around the room , "penguins!" A documentary on penguins was on the T.V.

"Penguins?"

"Penguins." great going Vincent. Hormones suck so hard.

"Well my shift just ended and I was coming in to do one last check up. I'm not going to be here for a few days." She leaned over and got really close to my face, and slipped something into my hand and came dangerously close to brushing against my rager. "You know, while you were unconscious, I got to bathe you. It's only fair you repay the favor...call me," she looked at the T.V. as she was walking out, "penguins," she said thoughtfully. I looked at my hand and there was a piece of paper with a number on it.

A few more days went by when I got the note that I was finally getting discharged! They kept me at the hospital for a few more days to make sure I was healing. They didn't release me since I didn't have anyone to look after me at home. With my shirt ruined I had to get one at the gift shop. It just so happens that the only shirt they had in stock... had penguins on it. They were wrapped in bandages and holding little signs that were supposed to be funny. As I signed the last piece of paper I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"You really like penguins don't you?"

'You have got to be kidding me...' I thought to myself. Crazy Lady was behind me coming in for a shift. "Uh...yeah...they're great." She looked at me for a few more seconds before smiling and just walking away.

A page went over the intercom, "Code blue, room 142. Code blue, room 142." A blonde man was running by, his golden eyes reading a chart as he went, his doctors jacket flying behind him. He looked up right at me, his golden eyes bored into mine. He went further down a hallway but before he turned a corner he glanced back at me. I had seen this man before and he had recognized me.

Some nurses were walking out looking back at the direction the golden eyed man had just run. I could over hear them, "That Doctor Cullen works so much, he hardly ever takes breaks."

"Doctor...Cullen, where do I know you from," I said to myself.

The taxi pulled up to the front of my house, out in the middle of nowhere, just the way I like it. The front was simple, inside was anything but. I walked in through the front door and the lights came on. I was home and it felt good. My house sat on a mountain and went down the side for three stories. Inside was a fitness enthusiast's dream. The top floor, where the front door is, is the kitchen and garage. The middle floor was connected to the top via a rock wall that I climbed to get upstairs. On the middle floor was my bedroom which was really just a hammock and an open bathroom in the corner. Shelves for clothes lined the wall just outside the shower area. A television sat on an entertainment center on the wall opposite of the bathroom. The bottom floor was accessible by climbing ropes and housed my weights. There were elevators that also went from top to bottom in case I ever had visitors or brought in new equipment. It was nice being rich, I could afford to build any house I wanted.

I walked to the edge of the top floor and looked out the back of my house that was all windows, this place was really beautiful. I took a little dive out from the ledge and landed in the safety net that would save my ass should I fall from the rock wall. I didn't feel like climbing down, and the elevator was too slow. The stitches hurt a little bit, but nothing too bad. I got off the net and laid in my hammock, looking at all the pictures I had of my parents. I had taped them all to the ceiling above my resting place. The happy memories stopped when one picture caught my eye, it was a picture of when I was born, my dad was holding me and shaking hands with the doctor in the picture. I got on top of a chair and pulled the picture down. My dad was shaking hands with a doctor, part of the doctor's face was ripped off leaving only the left side. Looking at that side though, the eye was jet black, just like the eyes of that man. I looked outside at the setting sun, and I could have sworn I saw a flash of white through the forest.

* * *

**Penguins.**


	6. Lets Crack Some Books!

**Double update to make up for so much time in between posts...**

* * *

**-Bella-**

"Riiiiiight...well, this is where I take my leave." Jake started to turn around, walking away from the entrance to the school.

"No Jake, you come back here. It's your fault Nessie enrolled me back into school!" Edward just looked at me smirking. I hadn't planned on going back to school for a while. With everything I had gone through in my high school years, I wasn't jumping to go back.

"No can do Bells, me and school just don't mix."

"Jake... . . .Me." Renesmee said.

"We don't want to be late!" Jake lead the way into the school grounds. People were rubber-necking to catch a glimpse of the giant.

Behind me, Rose made a whipping noise. Emmett gave her a high five.

"Carry my backpack Emmett."

"Okay," and without any hesitation he grabbed it. all eyes turned as the group walked in.

-**Vincent-**

School, it had years since I'd ever entered into a real one. Since I had been little, my mother and father home schooled me as we traveled around for my acting career and training. There was a time in elementary school when I attended a public school for a year. That was the year I begged my parents to let me go to a real one. Also the year I made it big. Despite constantly traveling, I was pretty advanced in my studies. I enrolled myself in my junior year at the high school since it matched my age group. Anything to try and be normal.

I was sitting to the side of the entrance, away from the other groups of students that showed up early. Cliques were scattered around chatting. Sitting there watching them, I noticed each clique turning and looking towards the school's courtyard entrance. Walking in was a giant. Had to be at seven feet tall, broad shoulders, athletic look. Dark skin and short black hair. Behind him walked in the group of the most beautiful people I had ever seen, even in the Hollywood circuit. There were whispers when the giant was spotted, but now with the group behind him, no one was talking. The only voices that could be heard were coming from the group themselves, talking and laughing. When the last one entered into the school buildin, the courtyard erupted.

"Player one has entered the game..."

It was a cacophony of voices talking about various members of the group. It was nice to know that the other new students were going to be in the spotlight for a while yet, it would keep attention off of me. Students started filing into the school.

The last of the students were just about in when another group showed up. They were a ragtag group, tough looking. They were big, not as big as the giant from before though. It looked like they were trying to make a bad boy statement with their clothes. Leather jackets and torn jeans with biker boots. The students still outside pulled their friends out of the way, turning from the group, trying not to get noticed.

"Enter player two, the Lost Boys." I moved from my spot towards the door, "lets crack some books." I shook my head at my own corny joke, I felt bad...that was a bad one-liner. I blame Hollywood.

**-Bella-**

The school day was coming to a close. It was weird being stared at. I remembered the first day I saw the Cullens when I started at Forks. I stared harder at them than anything I ever had before. Now, the people around me were giving me the same looks. We had grouped in the hallway before our final classes. Rosalie breached the topic as a normal person would.

"I wonder how many people are going to fall in love with me this time." Jake snorted a little bit. "Stuff it dog."

Alice ruined the mystery. "Only one."

"Only one! This is unacceptable. In Forks there were 4!" Emmett instantly looked mad.

Jake said it under his breath but to the vampires around, it didn't matter with their hearing. "sssssluuuuuuuuut." Everyone was thinking it, but he just had to say it. Two slaps caught the back of his head, one from Rose, the other from Renesmee.

"Jake, only girls can call girls sluts. Didn't you learn anything from your first time through high school?" Renesmee jibed.

At the mention of loose females, Jasper stood awkwardly and turned in a weird direction towards the lockers. If he had a heart beat, he probably would have blushed.

"Stop being awkward Jasper," Alice instructed. She didn't even have to look up from her notebook to know what he was doing. He froze for a human second and walked down the hallway, girls turned to look at him as he went.

"What are you writing Alice?" This time I was the one who spoke.

" Just designing clothes Bella. Some of these people here need serious help. Have you seen the wannabe Lost Boys!?"

"You mean the movie from the 1980's about vampires?"

"Yep."

"Gross," Rose said

"There's one," Jake pointed down the hallway. Right when we looked, the stocky kid in a leather jacket pushed another student against the locker.

"You can't watch where you're goin? You fuckin nerd." The bully raised his fist, Jake moved fast but someone else got there first. We couldn't see who he was, he was hooded and walking with the crowd. He swung his back pack into the back of the bully's knee and kept walking. The punch missed and hit the brick wall next to nerd's head. He let out a scream of pain holding his hand.

He turned around looking for who did it, "Who is the asshole that's going to die!?" When he saw that no one was paying him any attention, he turned red and spun back around. The kid had slipped away when he was raging. "DAMMIT!"

"White knight to the rescue! Did you guys see that!?" Despite the fact that Jake was more than superhuman, he still got amazed when he saw regular people doing cool things.

"More importantly Jake, you can't go interfering every time someone gets bullied. We don't need the attention." I hate to admit it, but Rose was right.

"Looks like there is someone out there already doing good things, so don't worry about it," I added.

Jake stuck out his lip like he was pouting. "Fine."

**Ding-ding**

We parted ways for class. The last hour of the day I had with Jake.

"Bells, how do you think that kid is doing?"

"Well, Carlisle said he would be fine."

"What I mean is, he was making movies, living a big life,why would he stop? Whats he doing in this town? What he said too before he blacked out, about black eyes."

"Who knows Jake, he was half past dead."

"Bella, don't say that. You aren't cool enough to pull it off."

We walked in and noticed that there were only three desks free in the back. The class got silent as we appeared in the door. The two we took left one desk open in the corner. The final bell rang and the teacher moved to close the door.

"Welcome to the last hour of the first day!" A hand reached out and stopped the door.

"There's always one that is late on their first day..."

Jake and I looked at each other, our eyes passing the message.

The hooded figure stood there in the front of the class. "I'm sorry, I got lost. I'm new here..."

"Very well young man. I don't know what the other teachers have let you get away with, but in my class, we don't wear hats or hoods." The teacher motioned for him to continue.

He hesitated for a second before reaching up and pulling his hood down.

There...in front of the class, stood the boy from the TV.

Whispers flooded the room. "There is no way that is him," was the typical sound of them.

The teacher stared at him for a second, looking confused. "Right...take your seat."

Vincent moved to the seat by me. As soon as he sat down, the girl in front of him turned around.

"Are you...Vincent Webb!?" She stared at him wide eyed, waiting in anticipation. The teacher even stopped writing on the board and cocked his ear trying to listen.

He smiled kindly and answered nonchalantly. For a human, he was a very handsome person. "I get that a lot actually. I wish I was him! I'd be loaded and would get to skip math!"

There were a couple chuckles around the room, people were giving the teacher looks. The girl hesitated for a second, before turning back around.

"Alright class...lets begin." The teacher hurriedly scribbled an algebraic equation on the board as his ears turned red.

* * *

**So I've been gone a long time, but I have obligations that have me busy all the time. I just haven't taken the time to write anything. I'm back to working on these though. **


End file.
